Su-Metal's Power and Abilities
Su-metal's Powers and Abilities Su-metal's power changes overtime. As she continues to grow and learns to harness her powers Young Adolescent (Pre-coronation) Suzuka Nakamoto when born was already gifted with abilities that far surpassed her peers. Although most of her intelligence lies within the Su-metal personality, The personality of Suzuka Nakamoto is still brilliant in her own right. Passing all her entrance exams with little to no effort and graduating the top of her class. Think of ARS level of strength. '''Human/Outer God Hybrid Physiology:''' Biologically human, transformed into a divine being through Coronation. Since her "father" is a member of the Pentagrammaton, she share with them their unique Outer God physiology in which, only after awakening in her Su-metal form does she have access to her Godly strength. '''True Existence: '''Cannot be erased, this is partly because of her part Outer God physiology. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Lifting around the 100-1000 metric tons range. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''From the battle within the time chamber, we see that Su is capable of lasting weeks without food,water, or rest while continuously battling. However, the only reason why she needs sustenance is because of the human nature that rests inside her. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''At this point in her life she can reach a top of 100 km/h. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Because of Su's unique nature of being a reincarnation of a primordial God she has enhanced senses in which all 5 of her regular human senses are heightened to that of a superhumans. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Her skin is as strong as carbon nano-tube fibers, in which she can take direct shots from bullets and take basic explosives point-blank. However, prolong barrage of these types of attacks will kill her. * '''Telepathy: '''Global Range Level. * '''Hypnotism: '''Basic Level. * '''Telekinesis:''' Basic Level [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis] . ** Basic level barrier. * '''Precognition: '''Basic Level, self aware [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Precognition precognition]. ** Starts to develop [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Parachronal_Cognition Parachronocognition] . * '''Creation: '''Basic level [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Matter_Creation Creation]. Uses it to make quick weapons, but mostly of the guitar variety. * '''Self Sustenance: '''Can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. Coronation During the events of the Coronation, by this point Suzuka's abilities has been using her abilities and have undergone training? (Need to add more detail) Around this level she is sky-father level. * '''Superhuman Strength:''' Ability to lift up an entire continental plate on a whelm * '''Superhuman Speed:''' Ability travel at Re-entry speeds, IE Mach 25 and over, but less than Mach 100 * '''Superhuman Stamina:''' With the enhancement after the Coronation, she becomes self sustenance, in which she no longer needs air, food, water, or sleep to keep fighting. * '''Superhuman Senses:''' Her already superhuman senses are enhanced to another degree to the point where she can see with perfect vision from Earth to Pluto. Track objects moving at lightspeed, can isolate or hear noises from across the planet. * '''Superhuman Durability:''' Her already superhuman durability are further enhanced to the point where any form of conventional attacks become absolutely useless towards her. * '''True Focus:''' Can enter a state of hyper mind * '''Turn(): '''In this state, Su-metal enters a realm in which everything around her has stopped, in this realm which is a mirror reflection of the real, Su-metal has the powers of Astral Projection and True Vision. In this state Su-metal can see all possible options and their outcomes for the next 300 seconds. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Can transform her appearance into anything. * '''Temporary Omnipathy:''' Su-metal can read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and dimensions. But only for a moment at a time. And during when shes using Turn(). '''Master Level Telekinesis:''' * '''Atomic/Energy Manipulation:''' To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** '''Chemistry Manipulation:''' By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. ** '''Cosmological Force Manipulation:''' Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. ** '''Energy Absorption/Conversion:''' To absorb and convert energy. ** '''Matter Manipulation:''' Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. ** '''Self-Atomic Manipulation:''' To manipulate self at atomic level. * '''Dimensional Travel:''' To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * '''Neural Impulse Manipulation:''' To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. ** '''Mental Manipulation:''' By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. ** '''Reanimation:''' To reanimate corpses. * '''Organic Manipulation:''' To manipulate organic matter. ** '''Age Shifting:''' By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. ** '''Telekinetic Regeneration''': To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. * '''Psionic Explosion:''' To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * '''Remote Telekinesis:''' To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * '''Technology Manipulation:''' To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. * '''Weather Manipulation:''' To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. '''Matter Manipulation:''' * '''Omniversal [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Matter_Creation Matter] Creation: '''Su can also seamlessly create weapon, material, whatever she needs with no other resourced required to fuel her. * '''Omniversal Matter Manipulation:''' Su can also seamlessly manipulate these materials, and whatever she needs to do whatever she needs with them. '''Maikurofon: '''Her ultimate weapon, the scythe of the never resting. The Eclipse She becomes the Eternal Black Queen, This is when she submits and lets her inner Outer God out. She lets out the Darkness inside her. '''True Outer God Physiology: '''Su-Metal awakens her inner Outer God Self. By doing so she falls for the trap that is set up by Nyarlathotep that triggers the Convergence and the end of the world. In this state, Su-metal becomes a Tier 1-C being. * '''Outer God Strength:''' Boundless | Irrelevant * '''Outer God Speed:''' Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant * '''Outer God Stamina: '''Nigh-Infinite | Irrelevant * '''Outer God Senses:''' Irrelevant * '''Outer God Durability:''' Irrelevant, only other Tier 1 and Above beings can harm her. '''True Maikurofon: '''The true weapon that only Su can summon because of her connection with "The Darkness" she was able to weild the TRUE substance Maikurofon but cannot use its power completely because she does not have all the light. True IMPACT After conversing with the Fox God, in which it gives Su-metal courage to combine all the lights once more. By doing so it allows Su-metal to fully use the TRUE substance and allows her to enter temporary Tier -1 to seal/destroy the Tetragrammaton. However after this she loses all her powers and falls back to Tier 2. End(?)